Five Years, Six Months
by roxymari.28
Summary: Jake would go back to his imprint, and this little fiasco would blow over. Only he didn't, and now here you are, five years and six months after you first left...


Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Stephanie Meyer.

He did it.

It's raining. You're standing out on the porch while he's standing in the downpour, facing you, head down.

"I broke the imprint." What?

This time, his head snaps up, looking into your eyes. "I broke the imprint, for you."

Are you surprised? It started out when you joined his pack. Sure, it was exhilarating to get away from fuckface Uley, but you had to look out for your baby bro. What was surprising was the fact he made you beta (well, to you). Well, there were only two choices, but he gave it to you.

Then, the spawn came. One up, one down.

It wasn't natural, at all. Who wants to be stuck with the guy who pined after their mother, let alone made out with her? Who wants to be soul mates with the child whose mother broke their heart? That would be like imprinting on Emily and Sam's kid.

Sam.

Years of loving someone, gone. Bad enough he took your heart, he had to take your cousin, your best friend, your sister, with him? Bad enough you had to phase, and hear his thoughts...

Phase.

Dad.

Your first time turning into a furry, gray, mutt...was it your fault? Yes, no question about it, no matter what anybody says. Your mom, Seth, the pack, Jacob...You were daddy's girl and you'll never forgive yourself for that. It sucks that everyone thinks you're a bitter bitch, let alone that you're a bitter bitch solely over a guy. In actuality, it's three guys, Sam included, but he's on the bottom of the list. On the top of course, is Harry. In the middle?

Seth.

He was too young. You spent fifteen years trying to protect him, but this was one thing you couldn't stop. He's grown up too fast, and it hurts you every time you see his baby face attached to the body of a man. Still, he's the light of your life, you're gonna stick by each other for life. He was the one who told you that right? It was the day after Sam left, you were sitting on your bed, and he walked into your room. He sat down beside you, threw his arm around your shoulder, and said,

"Hey, you've always got me. We're stuck with each other for life sis."

And the both have you abided by it. He stuck up for you against the guys, and you joined the "Save the stupid, impregnated leech lover" pack for him.

Which brings us back to Jake. Jacob, standing in the rain in all his half naked glory. After Nessie was born, and the Volturi "battle," he let you go off to school. Sam objected, the asshole, but Sue, Seth, and Jacob supported you. So, off you were to college to study nursing. Can't rely on the leech doc all the time right? You stayed in touch with everyone, and visited on holidays. Jacob still allotted time for you, despite the imprint.

Then, after four years of strenuous work and studying, you returned to La Push as a certified nurse. You made your family proud, and it was all worth it. Soon after, the Cullens went on leave; no one was getting any older. Astonishingly, Jacob didn't go with them. He was going to step up to the plate and take reigns of his responsibility as the sole chief in La Push and future chief. Sam, mature as always, stepped back.

Jacob still talked to his little imprint, but since you were back, you guys started to hang out. You joked around. You called him "Almighty Alpha." He called you "Bitchy Beta," even if you hadn't phased in four years and didn't plan on doing it again any time soon. As much as you missed a good run, you missed your humanity more.

You guys joked around some more. He called you "Sexy Second-in-Command"; you called him "Cocky Chief." You ignored the fact his nick name for you sounded clever.

But that's as far as you got. You refused, "Renesmee" ingrained into your mind. So you guys continued like that, pretending you didn't want each other. You could have gone on like that forever, until Sam - yet, again, the asshole - decided to say something about it. Oh, not to you. Just to Jacob, on a pack run, which directly led to the whole pack experiencing it. Not only an asshole, but a jackass. Well, not entirely, not like everyone on the rez couldn't see the attraction between you two. But everyone knew why nothing could come of it. He had an imprint, and….you're Leah Clearwater, enough said. Thanks to Sam, it couldn't be ignored anymore.

That marked eight months after your return. And then, a year came. The Cullens' return followed that. For once, their presence allowed you to breath. Jake would go back to his imprint, and this little fiasco would blow over. Only he didn't, and now here you are, five years and six months after you first left to become a nurse.

"You're lying," you say.

His eyes turn hard, almost black, and for once, you're scared of him.

"Are you fu-"

"You did it for yourself," you cut him off, your confidence back. Everyone knows Jacob Black only does things he wants to do, and when he does, he puts his all into it.

Now, he can see the hint of a smile on your face.

He returns it with a smirk. He starts walking to the porch.

"Yeah, I'm a selfish bastard."

Now he's in front of you, mere inches separating you.

"I wanted to make myself happy, and didn't want to be tied down to some girl the fates say I'm supposed to spend my life with. I wanted to make something mine. I want to make _you _mine."

He says all this with no hesitation. You know, he's looking into your eyes with those deep brown orbs of his the entire time.

"I don't know, lately I've been feeling extremely dominant and possessive, I am Alpha after all."

Bastard's still smirking.

Yet, there's only one thing left to say.

"Well, Almighty Alpha, why don't you take what's yours?"


End file.
